Intoxicated
by Alviss Crazed Fan
Summary: [Marchen Awakens Romance] Nanashi and Ginta make a startling discovery: Alviss plus Alcohol spells Disaster. One Shot.


**Title: Intoxicated**

**Summary: Nanashi and Ginta make a startling discovery. Alviss + Alcohol spells Disaster. One Shot.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to write one for _every _story? This is getting tiring. I. DO. NOT. OWN. MAR. What a way to burst my bubble grumbles**

* * *

"Ginta," Nanashi murmured as he stared at the scene before him with a raised eyebrow. "It seems to be obvious why Al-chan doesn't drink." Ginta sweat-dropped.

"You think?" The shorter boy replied sarcastically as he stared at the drunken black haired youth.

"Alviss, stop that!" Alan groaned as he tied to kick his leg free. Alviss however was persistent to keep his jaw clamped around the man's leg, his insane giggling muffled by the older man's pants.

"So…" Nanashi paused, rubbing his chin before he gazed at the short blond suspiciously. "Were you the one who spiked Al-chan's water?" Ginta shook his head furiously in response.

Five minutes later Alan had managed to pry the teen's jaw open, releasing his poor mauled leg. Alviss took a deep breath, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol, before he let off a delighted squeal. He bounced off in a random direction, people parting as he passed.

"Giving Alviss alcohol should be illegal." Alan murmured as he inspected the tear in his pants. "At least it isn't as bad as six years ago."

"He was drunk six years ago?" Ginta questioned before folding his arms. "Wouldn't he be too young?"

Alan sighed. "He drank the Paopu juice thinking it was his orange juice." The older man grabbed his head at the oncoming headache. "He was dancing around the campfire trying to do some tribal Rain Dance while wearing his shorts on his head and tied his shirt around his waist like a skirt."

Ginta was disturbed. This was Alviss they were talking about! Alviss doesn't do that type of things… Sober that is. Nanashi had a gleeful look on his face; who wouldn't want to know what Mr. Serious did while he was younger, despite being drunk.

"It was even worse when he begun arguing with a cactus." Alan continued, seeming to be talking to himself more then the others. "He apparently lost the argument because he started swearing profoundly at the plant… He even used several words that kids his age shouldn't even know."

Alan then winced at a memory. "Then he tried to strangle the darn thing. It did more damage to him then he did to it."

A yelled curse interrupted Alan's trip down memory lane as the other two boys turned their heads in the direction of the sound.

"Umm…" was all Ginta could make out as he stared. Alviss had decided to attach himself to some poor guy's nose for the time being who was flailing around, trying to tug him off. "Should we help him…?" At Nanashi's nod, the two boys ran to save the poor man.

"Umm… Alviss?" Ginta poked the teen's back. No reaction. Alviss tends to be rather stubborn, ever more so when drunk.

"Let me try." Nanashi said as he wrapped his arms around the youth's waist and tried to pull, only to receive another curse from Alviss' victim. "Try squeezing his cheeks."

Ginta hesitated briefly before doing as he was told. Nanashi pulled, finally freeing the poor guy's nose from Alviss' teeth. The blue eyed teen squirmed in the thief's hold, muttering incoherently before stomping his heel onto the man's toes.

Nanashi let off a girlish scream, pushing Alviss away as he leapt around on one foot, his knee drawn to his chest. The drunk teen giggled before bouncing away again, vanishing in the crowd. Ginta peered at the blond man before shaking his head with a sigh.

"I swear," Nanashi growled as he placed his foot back on the ground. "I'm going to kill the guy who spiked Al-chan's drink." He huffed, placing his hands on his hips. "Of course, I won't be satisfied with just that! I'll resurrect him so I can kill him again!" He chuckled evilly to himself, drumming his fingers together.

Ginta sweat-dropped. The evil glint in Nanashi's eye looked like that of a mad man. The blond fourteen year old boy slowly edged away from the older man.

Meanwhile…

"Doooooorooooothy!" Alviss sung at the top of his voice as he spotted the black clad witch. Even Jack, who was currently following Dorothy around, noticed something was amiss with Alviss, either than the fact that his face was spotting a mouth wide smile and his eyes were all big and shiny with stars in them.

Before the witch could respond, Alviss tackled her to the ground before swiping her right boot and making a run for it, laughing insanely.

"ALVISS! GET BACK HERE WITH MY BOOT!" Dorothy shrieked, a vein throbbing on her forehead. She made chase, running as fast as she could with one bare foot.

The chase ceased before it properly begun as Alviss tripped over a pebble, landing face first. With a scowl on her face, Dorothy snatched her boot back, not even checking to see if the seemingly unconscious teen was alive or not before she stomped away. No one steals her boots. **No one**.

Alviss' head snapped up a moment later, a dazed look on his face. He hiccupped before he stood; dusting imaginary dirt off his shoulders even though the rest of the shirt was a different story.

He stretched his arms above his head before he rolled his shoulders and tilted his head. He giggled.

Back with Ginta…

The blond haired boy sighed in relief; he got away without Nanashi even noticing! He mentally gave himself a pat on his back. Usually, he wasn't all that great at sneaking away.

He glanced around cautiously, keeping his ear open for any shrieks. "Now, where did Alviss go?" He could only hear the chatter of people. A small smile appeared on his face. _Maybe he passed out somewhere?_ The blond suddenly frowned at the thought. _What happened if he got ambushed by a stalker?! Only God knows how many that poor boy has._

Insane laughter sounded over the chatter, following by sounds of 'poof'. Ginta sweat-dropped. _Why was I worried again? No one's game enough ambush him while he's like that!_

Standing on his toes, he attempted to look over the heads of the people, only to find that he didn't need to since the crowd scattered, screaming.

Ginta was disturbed. **_Really_** disturbed. Alviss was running around, using his 'Caged Bird' Ärm on everyone he passed. _Actually, I never knew he could turn so many people into birds at once. _

He glanced around to find a familiar round metallic object. _Where is Babbo? _He then shrugged when he couldn't find him. "Oh well, I'll use Alice to save those poor souls later." He had Alviss to take care of first.

Alviss crackled as another person transformed with a 'poof'. Soon, the ground was littered with many caged birds squawking indigently.

Ginta 'eeped' when Alviss bounced his way. Shielding himself for the worse, Ginta blinked in surprise when the teen bounced right past him.

Blue eyes glared challengingly at the man wearing nothing but a towel, growling when the other didn't back down. "The silent type, are you?" No response. The youth frowned though suddenly had a smug smile tugging at his lips as he raised his hand. "Caged Bird!"

Alviss blinked as he waited several seconds for the man to go 'poof'. Nothing happened. He gave a low snarl. "Thirteen Totem Pole! Rod Version!"

Ginta frowned when he saw the youth take uncoordinated smacks at the castle's wall; taking chips of stone off it though otherwise, did no damage at all. _I wonder what he sees._

Alviss smacked his fist against his offender after the man caught his rod, his other hand trying to pry his Ärm free.

"…" Ginta sweat-dropped when the youth got his rod jammed in a crevice and begun smacking the wall wildly with his fist.

"WHY YOU-" Alviss begun swearing many words that has to be censored at the top of his voice, before bashing his head against the wall while continuing to bad mouth the wall.

Suddenly, he froze. Ginta blinked, trying to figure out what happened. The youth's body hit the ground with a 'thud'. Startled, Ginta ran to the teen, kneeling beside him. _Is he de-_His line of thought was interrupted as Alviss let off a soft snore before rolling over.

Ginta sighed as he stood up. "We're so **never** having a repeat of that."

Next morning…

Alviss grudgingly walked towards the dinning table for breakfast, his eyes dimmed and he looked thoroughly exhausted. As he plunked on his chair, everyone fell silent. "What?!" Alviss groaned as he poured some milk into his cereal. "I'm not in the mood." Everyone immediately returned back to their previous conversation as they dug into breakfast.

Alviss sighed before he took a spoonful to his lips. He suddenly froze, licking his lips after he swallowed before his eyes brightened. He wolfed it down within seconds and clasped his hands together with a bright smile before he ran out of the room without a word.

Noticing Alviss' behaviour, Alan's eyes widened as he grabbed the milk and quickly poured himself a cup. Taking a sip, he groaned as he fell back on his chair. "Who put _it_ in the milk?" He demanded, looking very serious indeed.

"What's the matter?" Dorothy asked as she glanced at the door Alviss ran out of.

"If giving Alviss alcohol should be illegal, then giving him sugar should mean a death sentence."

Right on cue, the ceiling above them collapsed.

* * *

**YAY! Another One-shot complete! **

**Yeah, it's pretty pointless and random... but I LIKE random! Just like my pet cactus named Sparky XD**

**Anyways, review please... Please? puppy dog eyes C'mon, PLEEEEASE?**


End file.
